Thunderstruck
by Camath
Summary: Where Wally is really the squib son of Harry Potter and his superhero gig is regarded as pretty much normal in a family of dragon tamers, magical cops and CEOs of multi-billion corporations.
1. Chapter 1

**As I'm liable to forget to put this up each chapter, take this for the whole story: I regret to inform you I don't own either Harry Potter or Justice League. It's a sad fact, but I deal. Poorly.**

CHAPTER ONE

"Look at you," the amber eyed, black haired man teased, punching the young redhead he was sitting next to lightly in the shoulder. "Master Wallace Potter. You're getting up in the world, brother."

"You run a multi-billion dollar company," the green eyed, raven haired man sitting on the other side of Wally deadpanned as he elegantly dined on instant ramen. "If anyone's getting up in the world, Lupin, it's you."

"Don't listen to Al, Wally," the brown eyed, red haired woman interjected as she sat down on the opposite side of the table, pouring herself some tea. "Getting your Master's Degree at nineteen is an amazing achievement. Not that running Lupin Corp isn't, Teddy," she assured the eldest hastily. "Anyone want a cuppa?"

"Despite your time in the colonies, I see you haven't been reduced to serving that swill that the Americans call 'coffee'," Al noted imperiously as he accepted the beverage.

Wally rolled his eyes at Al, before turning to the woman. "One for me too, Lils, thanks. Now what do I _actually_ owe the pleasure to having you invade my apartment?"

"You wound us, youngest sibling of ours!" the last and final Potter in the apartment cried dramatically, putting a hand to his chest. "And here we came all the way to tell congratulate you on your science-thingy. Well, and to tell you that Rose's getting hitched."

Wally choked. "What!? Don't tell me-"

"The little Scorpion," Teddy affirmed. "Highly awkward for Al when he gets dragged into their fights."

"I understand how Dad feels with Aunt Mia and Uncle Ron now," Al muttered, taking a sip from his tea. "It's not a pleasant experience."

Wally did the same. "When's this?"

"January," Lily informed him. "Specifically, New Years."

Wally glanced at the calendar on the wall. That was in two weeks. His family certainly were an impatient lot.

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair bleeding orange in his excitement. He fished in the pocket of his pressed suit and withdrew a small vial, shaking it gently. "Guess what?" he grinned.

"You've decided to become a Drug Lord."

"James!" Lily slapped her eldest biological brother on the arm.

Wally held out a hand for the vial and took a cautious whiff. "Asphodel, dragon blood, newt juice and..." he frowned, glancing up at the metamorph. "Is that...Tiger spit?"

"Cheetah," Teddy corrected. "You're only missing fifty other ingredients or so. Not bad, considering you're without my nose and...well."

"Lils got newt juice, while Al picked up aster sap, paprika, nirnroot and twenty others," James reported over Teddy's awkward trail off before giving a sheepish laugh. "I got nothing. I'm bloody awful at potions. Charms was always my forte."

"I'll bite. What is it?" Wally asked, rolling the vial in his hands. It was metal, surprisingly. Generally potion vials were glass.

Teddy's answer was cut off by two more people entering the room. A beautiful redhead who looked to be getting into her late thirties at most and a bespectacled man with streaked black hair entered the small, rather messy, apartment. He would have tidied if he'd known he would have visitors, Wally reflected.

"OMM," James gasped. "Ginny Potter. _The_ Ginny Potter? I think I'm going to faint, being in the presence of such a celebrity. Somebody fan me." He conjured a fan with a wave of a thin, polished stick and a quiet mutter before handing it to Al. The younger gave the other dark haired man a withering look and didn't take the thing. James didn't miss a step as he swaggered up to the elder woman and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Changing your nappies," Mum answered dryly, amused. "Thanks, but I'm not into incest."

"Whenever you use corny pick up lines on your mother, you're always trying to weasel your way out of something," her husband stated as he glanced around the sparse apartment. "What have you done now?"

"Did he forget to tell you that he broke up with his girlfriend again?" Teddy questioned, subtly sliding in front of Wally. Or rather, Wally noticed, the vial. The youngest quickly slipped it in his pockets after realising what it was.

"The American girl? I thought you two were serious."

"She doesn't know what football is," James told him. "Always says the wrong sport."

" _You_ don't know what football is," Lily cut in, giving her brother a bemused look.

"Of course I do," James argued. "It's that one with the one ball and no flying."

"Okay, all of you guys wouldn't have to come here to tell me Rose is gallivanting off with Pius," Wally interrupted, crossing his arms. "So spit it out."

They all glanced at their father, who sighed.

"Harry," Mum put a hand on his arm, but he just gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Gin. C'mon, Wally, let's take a walk outside."

Warily, Wally slipped to his feet and followed Dad outside. They walked in silence for a few minutes before the the elder spoke. "I'm very proud of you. Even Hermione was twenty one when she got her Bachelors. You've set a new record in the Weasley household."

"Yeah, but I started earlier," Wally disagreed. "It doesn't really count when you go to uni at sixteen." Wally had inherited his grandmother's brains, Dad always said.

"That makes it even better. But that's not what I came to talk about."

Thunder rumbled in the background, the sky was beginning to darken overtop of them. Wally had always been a fan of lightning, so it didn't bother him. His father didn't even look like he'd noticed.

"I know what you and your siblings have been getting up to."

Wally's heart jumped to his throat, but he forced out a reply, trying his best to sound lighthearted. "Yeah? I never knew you had such an interest in origami."

Dad's face was slightly disproving, but mostly sad. "Wally, you're not magical. And you never will be."

Wally valiantly ignored the hurt that statement caused him. "Teddy seemed pretty optimistic this time-"

"I've already analysed it. It's unstable," Dad mentioned, voice soft but firm. Thunder was rumbling loudly - or was that Wally's heart pounding? "Wally, give it to me."

Wally hesitated, before he pulled out the vial reluctantly. "I just wanted to be special," he whispered. "I wanted to be like you."

Dad pulled Wally into a hug. "Silly Wallace. You _are_ special. I'd rather have no magic at all than ever lose you."

Wally opened his mouth to say that was so corny that he could practically _taste it_ when suddenly everything went white and burning and then the cool, comforting touch of Dad's magic was coating him.

Wally decided, after that day, he didn't like lightning so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the favourites and follows! I didn't expect anything really, to be honest. That was just a little excerpt I had lying in a forgotten memory stick. But for you guys, I've decided to start this up again and post one chapter every week (though don't hold me too closely to that). As such, chapters will be short, but semi-frequent.**

 **Special thanks to hont91, LuckyNumber1, Star Iron and Kitsune's Den. You guys and your reviews rock.**

 **I don't own Wally or his (future) team, nor do I own Harry Potter and his (awesome) family. I just love them all very dearly.**

CHAPTER TWO

He looked rather like a mummy, Wally thought as he observed himself in the mirror on the ceiling. Wrapped up so that only his green eyes, nose and mouth were shown, as well as a tuft of red hair. "How long have I been out?"

His father sat next to him, mouth a thin line. He had more grey hair than when Wally had last saw him. Unlike his mother, who still looked to be in her thirties despite hitting late fifties, Dad actually looked his age. "You missed the wedding."

"I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"You are _very_ lucky you are," Dad told him. "I got you to St Mungos in a few seconds but by then it was almost too late. You, and the rest of your siblings, are grounded for the next six months."

"We don't even live at home anymore," Wally protested half-heartedly. He tried wiggling his fingers, only to find they were weak and sluggish. "I'm guess the potion didn't work. I don't feel very... _magical_."

Dad was silent.

"...right?" Wally felt his hopes rise.

"No." Those hopes died. "And I want you to never try this again. I want your word Wally. I've already got the others'." When Wally didn't seem to be keen, his father added, in a pained, slightly broken tone, "You almost died Wally. Did, actually, for three minutes. I don't want to ever hold you in my hands again and think you were dying over such a stupid thing like _magic_."

Wally wanted to protest magic wasn't stupid, but he realised just then what this little experiment had done to his parents. His dad wasn't frightened of many things - he was Harry freaking _Potter -_ but for Merlin's sake, he'd almost _killed_ himself, even if it was a freak accident of lightning. That would scare any battle hardened man. Speaking of which... "Why did the lightning attack me?"

"That vial was the metallic rod that drew it in," Dad explained. "And since it was magically imbued, it was thrice the attraction. You stood no chance, Walls."

The door opened and in stepped someone Wally had only seen a few times, when his father was recovering from a particularly trying mission. She was Head Healer of Britain, and one of the highest in demand. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"I see he's got your talent for almost killing himself by freak occurrences, Mr Potter," the old woman reproached to Dad before turning to Wally. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Sluggish," Wally answered. "Sort of like I'm trying to move under a freezing charm." Despite the fact he didn't have magic, that didn't stop his siblings from using it on him in their prank wars. Of course, that just meant Wally had to extra creative muggle wise.

"That would be because you are, the strongest one we could muster," the healer informed him, much to Wally's consternation.

"What? But I'm still moving normal time."

"That concoction you had splattered against you had some interesting side effects," Pomfrey explained, waving a wand to pull up some diagnostic charts.

His eyes immediately flickered to his status, which instead of squib, now had _unknown_. "What-?"

It was then his noticed his heart beat. The diagnostics were designed to show what happened beneath the freezing charm, and he swallowed. His heart was moving so fast it would flat line on mundane heart monitors. In fact, his very molecules were being forced by magic to stay together, or he wouldn't even be lying on this uncomfortable hospital bed.

His eyes strayed to his father, who he noticed looked a bit weary. A pale sheen of sweat was gathering on his forehead. No doubt, Wally thought, it was his father's charm. And it was taking a whole lot _effort_ for him to slow him down enough to communicate. The fact he was doing this to what was reputably the strongest magical being alive was terrifying. Wally looked at his reflection in horror. "What am I?"

"My son," Dad murmured, his hand laying on top of Wally's bandaged one. Now that Wally was aware of Freezing charm, he noticed that they were talking a slightly bit slower than normal. It was disconcerting. "Nothing more, nothing less. Well," he paused thoughtfully. "I guess a Master of Science and a forensic scientist."

Wally blinked at the mention of the job he'd applied the very day that his siblings appeared in his apartment. "I got the job?"

Dad grinned lightly and nodded. "Congrats Walls. You start in three weeks. So let's get better, shall we?"

"Your father was protected from the potion by his own magic, and managed to give a little bit of his own protection to you when the lightning hit," Pomfrey explained as she tapped her wand against the bed. A large number appeared in the corner, which Wally realised in a moment was how fast he was going. He was almost moving at the speed of light just lying here. To even hit him with the spell, Dad must have been touching him while he cast. "You didn't die, but you've sped up remarkably. You don't seem to be ageing any faster despite everything, so we deduce you've been given some sort of natural defence against that problem."

"How do I slow down?" Wally asked, knowing that was what they were attempting. Dad couldn't spend the rest of his life with Wally keeping his speed down. He'd die from magical exhaustion in a week.

"We'll start with meditative exercises..."

 **Next Chapter - 7/2/16 (D/M/Y)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reviews, favourites and follows! To ALoyalReader, I haven't got around to adding Barry in yet, which will take a long time if I ever do end up adding him. As for the Young Justice...I'd love to tell you to be whelmed but I'm not going to be adding Young Justice. Dick will end up making an appearance though. Eventually.**

 **I don't own JL or HP**

CHAPTER THREE

"My turn," James butted into the room, wand already in hand to take over the Freezing Charm from Lily. _"Immobulus."_

Everything sped up (at least, from Wally's point of view) with the man's spell, who was far stronger at Charm's than his younger sister. Wally appreciated it, as patient as he was, talking to someone when it seems like five minutes between replies and it takes them thirty or so seconds to say a word was exhausting and extremely frustrating. So far, only when his father was holding the Freezing Charm could he hold a normal conversation. James however, could make it seem like they were simply a little slow as long as Wally was also concentrating. On the opposite side of the spectrum, according to Al, he sounded like a pixie on pepper up when he forgot to slow himself down properly. Still after a week of this, he had almost gotten it down to pat in speaking and answering. His movements? Not so much.

Wally watched the Bat Bogey Hex Lily sent at James move in slow motion. The yellow beam was about an inch away from James' nose when he suddenly found himself pulled out of the way.

"Wally!" Lily hissed, turning to look at the other side of the room where a ruffled James sat next to the redhead. "It's not his turn until later!"

"I don't know why you guys have an obsession with putting Freezing Charms on me," Wally shook his head. "But that's no reason to hex him, Lils."

"She may or may not be angry with me for hexing her stalker."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Wally interrupted. "Seriously James, stop hexing Lysander. The dude's smitten. Even _I_ can see that." Unfortunately for the man, Lily did not return his affections the same way as the blond had the wrong kind of anatomy.

"You all act like teenagers, and only Wally's got the excuse of actually _being_ one," Al stepped into the room, carrying his signature tea. "Besides, James came in to take over you Lily. You've been called in for a case of noise control, Auror Potter."

Lily gave a small groan but got to her feet. She walked over and ruffled Wally's hair before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Don't strangle James while I'm gone, please. It causes so much paperwork."

"You wouldn't be assigned to the case, so you needn't worry," Albus drawled, taking a sip from his china cup.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," James mumbled as the redhead left the room. "What are you doing here Al?"

" _I_ was here far longer than you," Al muttered, flicking his wand. The chess set that had been set to the side moved over and Wally settled back into the place of black. "And I _will_ defeat you this time, Wallace."

"It's Wally, Albus," the speedster corrected before giving a cocky grin. "Bring it on, snake."

Chess was one of the games that hadn't been badly affected since his accident. The turn based game had always been a long one for Wally, given he liked to think between his moves, sometimes for hours. Now it only took him (normal time) a few seconds to decide. It was a good change.

Five minutes later Al shoved the board to the side in disgust. "It's irritating that although I can outplay anyone at Hogwarts, you and Uncle Ron will always blitz me like it's the easiest bloody thing in the world."

"You were doing better," Wally encouraged. "Another game?"

"I'll have a go," James volunteered. "Move, _Professor_."

The Potions Master of Hogwarts gave a mock-haughty glare but stood and walked out.

"I'll go easy," Wally promised because James was possibly the worst person in chess that Wally had ever faced, but James refuted.

"That makes it worse, baby red. Just play me like you play all your girls. Pawn F4."

Wally rolled his eyes. "E6." The black pawn moved forward, silent as the night. All of Wally's pieces were silent, as he didn't appreciate them piping up while he was concentrating. "I thought you were dealing with dragon pox crisis."

"Pawn G4," James ordered before explaining, "I would be, but Pomfrey had me assigned as your personal healer. Which basically means I get to lounge around and do nothing." The dark haired man looked pretty pleased with that.

"You mean you get to spend more time with this mysterious Zatanna," Wally teased. Despite their rocky start, the eldest and the witch were still together these two months past.

James gave a small shrug and a grin. His ears were red. "It's a coincidence that she happens to have come to Central City for the next week for a tour, no matter what you try to prove otherwise."

"I'm sure," Wally agreed unconvincingly. "QH4."

"Checkmate," the Queen declared in a velvet voice.

James let out a low, complicated and rather obtuse curse as he counted the moves. "Two moves. That's worse than last time."

"It can't get any worse than two moves," Wally offered optimistically, struggling to keep his amusement off his face. "You can only go up."

And it was the same for himself, Wally realised after a moment. This accident, it had bad sides, sure. But he could make it be good too. "Like chess," he muttered after a moment, and James gave him a queer look.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Next one will be available 23/02/16**

 **I still don't own JL or HP**

 **Thanks to all lurkers, favouriters, reviewers and followers. You guys are ah-mazing.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Richard Walkers, call me Rick." Wally shook his new boss' hand. "Heard about the accident. Falling down three flights of stairs and out a window. And that rabid dog at the bottom? Terrible luck, that."

Wally struggled to keep from face palming as he heard what James had come up with to explain why he was taking all of his sick leave in the first two weeks of his work. "Yeah well, I've always had a bad luck streak."

Rick chuckled. "I'd say so. You've got good timing, or bad, depending on your point of view. A case just came in today and I was just about to examine it. I hope you aren't squeamish." He walked Wally over to Examination Room 2, and the two entered.

It wasn't a pretty sight. It also stank.

Still, Wally had dealt with dead bodies before and while it wasn't something he particularly _liked_ doing, he was good at it. Pathology was his forte in all of his sciences, behind forensic of course.

"Remains were found in a trout farm which is what's with the odour. The body's a little...odd, to say the least." Rick told him.

"Sounds fishy," Wally quipped as he pulled on some gloves and a face mask for good measure.

Rick did the same. "I know you're not technically qualified to be a forensic pathologist but I saw that you've studied it. Tell me what you think."

His speed, Wally found, came in handy with the examining. It was only forty five minutes later that he'd deduced what happened. "First, from the prominent supra-orbital ridge, it's a pretty clear indication that our fishy friend is a he, early forties if his teeth are any clue, though I would like a DNA affirmation." Wally glanced up at Rick who nodded, silently watching him explain. "Death by trout food sounds pretty gruesome, and was what I thought had happened at first, with the extensive fish predation on the organs and flesh."

"What changed your mind?" Rick asked.

"Stab wounds," Wally answered.

"So he was murdered and then had fish eat his corpse."

"No," Wally negated. "Or well, yes, I guess, but not the way you're thinking. The stab wounds are not your average knife wounds - they were small incisions." He'd recognised them thanks to James, actually. As bad as he was at chess, James was a pro at healing.

Rick's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"They were made by a scalpel, which kind of explains why they were surrounding the organs." Wally poked the corpse. "Lack of scarring says postmortem."

"So someone kills John Doe, takes his organs and then leaves his body in a trout farm to be fish food," Rick finished, sighing. "Organ harvesting is unfortunately a booming business, thanks to the restrictions placed on the legal route."

Wally shrugged, magic had ways of growing organs if you needed them, so he didn't exactly know much about that muggle area. It wasn't like he needed extra organs.

"Either way, it's a lead, and I'll give it to the officers," Rick continued, before patting Wally on the back. "Good work, son."

Wally puffed up slightly, a pleased grin on his face as he took off his gloves.

"Margie will show you to the back-log room, full of cold cases. It needs to be sorted out," Rick said, gesturing at a robust but friendly looking woman.

Wally's smile fell and he inwardly groaned. Great. Paperwork.

...

BL Duty wasn't as bad as Wally feared. It was dreadfully boring (just because he did things four times faster in normal time, didn't mean he liked doing it anymore) but once he'd finished and checked there was no other work to do, he spent his time on the mirror talking with Mum.

 _"Your father and I will be dropping around for dinner, you really don't eat enough for your metabolism,"_ she told him.

Wally grimaced because, unfortunately, that was true. With his increased metabolism almost all his earnings went to his food intake. He didn't even own a car.

"Mum," he warned.

His mother rolled her eyes. _"No, your father and I are not taking pity on you, nor are we paying for your life. Honestly, all you kids are the same."_

"It's you're retirement money," Wally justified half-heartedly, but really he just didn't like relying financially on his parents. None of them did.

 _"This may come as a big surprise, but we don't need thirty billion pounds are retirement money,"_ Mum drawled, sounding an awful lot like Albus.

"Then sure, come over," Wally conceded.

Mum gave a mischievous grin. _"I wasn't asking for permission."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter. In which spandex is worn. The vigilante work should start soon after :D**

 **Next chapter due: 30/02/2016 (D/M/Y)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

"I don't think I heard you correctly." Wally stared at the two people who had taken him to the grassy uninhabited lands of Europe, both mounted on brooms and clad in red and yellow quidditch gear. They were custom made Thunderstrikes - the fastest brooms in the black market. As such, far faster than anything that could legally be used in games. "Did you just tell me to run?"

"You're being a little bit slow Wally," Mum teased. "C'mon kiddo, we're gonna have a race. See who's faster."

"Put that on," Dad ordered, throwing a red outfit at him.

Wally held it up and stared. "Is this spandex?"

"Magical spandex," Mum clarified with utmost serious. Dad snickered, before giving an innocent look as his wife turned and shot him a withering glare.

These were the times, Wally thought, when you realised that purebloods understanding of muggle dress code was more than a little off.

Still, spandex would be perfect for running in top speeds. As he pulled it on, he realised that it had a hood that doubled as goggles. On the chest was a lightning bolt - Dad's insignia.

"First person to that tree and back fifty times wins," his mother announced, and Wally could just make out the tree she was speaking about on the horizon.

"Right ear piece is enchanted to act as a communicator between us three," Dad explained, gesturing at the gold, lightning ornaments that were where Wally's ears were (Mum may have gotten a little carried away). Dad's right ear had what looked like a hearing aid in it. Mum had a golden, lightning bolt stud in hers. "That way, if you notice anything wrong, you tell us immediately."

"Aye sir," Wally saluted, glancing at the tree. "So as fast as I can?"

"We'll start slow then go faster as we near it. We'll do acceleration speeds later."

Nodding, Wally took off into what he perceived as a jog. It was easy going, and both brooms kept up without difficulty. He also noticed that there was no whistle of air going past, which was good. That would be distracting.

" _How's the suit holding up so far?"_ Dad questioned.

"Great," Wally told him, examine it. "No signs of wear or tear. This thing is enchanted you said?"

" _It's got the same enchantments as my professional quidditch gear,"_ Mum answered. _"That should stop you from sonic booming every time you hit the sound barrier."_

Wally decided to test that. He picked up the pace, and both his parents kept it easily at the speed of sound, if the speed meter on his wrist was correct.

They were at the tree, and the speedster skidded to a stop, digging a three inch trench with his feet. His parents stopped themselves with varying levels of difficulty - Dad, being the natural he was, simply rolled and spun around to shoot off in the other direction while Mum did a full stop like Wally before starting off again.

Mum's voice filtered through the comm. _"You getting tired?"_

"Not even breathless," Wally replied with a grin at his mother, who returned it.

The rest of the laps passed easily, and the speedster figured out how to stop and start without destroying everything as he did so. He also found out that he could run faster than the brooms, but his suit still held together easily. It definitely wasn't normal spandex.

Wally's stomach rumbled loud enough to be heard over the communicator.

Dad flew closer to him. _"You hungry?"_

"Merlin yes," the squib admitted. "Are we taking a pit stop?"

 _"We've got enough food to feed a werewolf colony - courtesy of your father,"_ Mum informed him.

Wally brightened; Dad was always the best cook.

A beeping sound came through Wally's comm., and his father gave a low curse. _"I got to go. There's an omega level threat and I've been called in."_ The auror shook his head as he took off into distance. _"So much for a day off."_

" _Let's go get lunch,"_ Mum decided with a grin. _"He's missing out."_

" _I can still hear you,"_ Dad muttered grumpily.

Wally and his mother exchanged a humorous smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all reviewers, favouriters, followers and lurkers. You people rock.**

 **Hope you guys had a great leap day, mine was lacklustre (flus are twice the fun with a low immune system, let me tell you).** **It's hero time!**

CHAPTER SIX

"Hey! Give that back!"

Wally stopped moving so suddenly that the person behind him bumped into him. "Sorry," he apologised before ducking around the corner and into the alley.

A woman was getting her bag taken from her by a man. He scrounged through it. "Nothing...nothing! What the hell, woman!?" He shouted, throwing the bag to the side.

"It's a gym bag, not a purse, idiot!" The woman screamed back, only to quieten when a handgun was pointed at her temple.

Wally sucked in a sharp breath and turned back around the corner. His hand fished in his satchel searching for anything, anything that could be weaponised. Long fingers brushed sleek spandex.

"H-hey...don't be hasty n-now..."

"Shut up!" The man pressed the firearm against her caramel skin. A hand trailed down to her waist, making the woman stiffen. "I can think of something else worth something..."

"Put the gun down and step away from the lady and you won't get hurt,'" Wally commanded, making sure he had the Central City accent down to pat. Having lived in the Keystone Cities for a while, he knew his distinct high class British accent would stick out like a sore thumb.

The man froze, gun lowering slightly in his shock at seeing Wally, clad in his magical spandex. "Y-you're one of them super people! What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret," Wally told him, trying his best to channel Auror Harry Potter.

The gun shook in the thug's hand as he turned it to Wally. "C'mon man, just look the other way, just this once? I really don't want to shoot this."

"Don't," Wally offered, voice going soft. "You don't have to do this. Just let the lady go, and walk away."

...

Wally ducked his head guiltily as he looked at his unimpressed father who had been waiting in his apartment when Wally returned from a patrol. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Well it wasn't that I didn't think you'd notice," Wally disagreed. "More...I was sorta, kinda, hoping you were too busy to notice."

"You've been running around fighting crime in red spandex and you thought I wouldn't notice," Dad deadpanned. "Wally, this may come as a shock to you but that _is_ noticeable." He sighed. "You're very lucky that Central City is a friendly city. They've accepted you as their hero, and you seem to have retained enough knowledge from my talks to keep your identity secret and your power shows small."

Wally smiled at the reminder of his acceptance. He loved Central City's occupants, and made sure to help them out with little things everyday. Whether it was painting a fence or stopping a thief, he would do a good deed for them everyday. "So what's the matter?"

"The matter is you don't have a license," Dad told him, crossing his arms. "Magic or no, you're still part of the magical community, and you don't have a license to act in the muggle world, which means you don't have the authority to act out of the law."

"So what?" Wally said, getting to his feet so suddenly his chair clattered to his apartment floor. "I'm doing good! Crime rates in Central City have dropped to nearly nil! I'm practically out of a job in the Crime Lab because of the lack of crimes!" He took a deep breath. "I love you, I really do Dad, but I'm going to do this, with or without your approval."

"I could arrest you," he stated seriously.

"But you won't," Wally nodded at him. "You agree with me."

Dad stared at him a moment before he reached into his pocket. For a moment Wally thought he was wrong and the wizard was going to pull out some cuffs, but he just pulled out a slim, sleek card which Wally recognised from his own father's wallet, as well as Lily's. It was an auror license. "Come to Auror HQ tomorrow at five AM, sharp. If you're going to do this, you're going to do this properly. You have to earn that license, kid." He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Get me one of those ice mochas you seem to like so much and tell me about this latest heist of yours, _Flash_."

Wally beamed and zipped outside to do just that. He stilled however, when he heard his father's next words. "Just remember _you're_ telling your mother."

 **Chapter Seven coming to you - 9 March 16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha wow this is late. Real life had me by the metaphorical balls this week, I apologise.**

 **For those who have waited, I present the next chapter. Next one _should_ be due 16 March. **

**I DON'T OWN DCAU OR HARRY POTTER**

CHAPTER SEVEN

There was no hero without a villain, and there was no superhero without supervillains. Supervillains, plural, because in the year Flash had begun his life as a hero, he had gotten his Rogues. Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Trickster, Pied Piper, Captain Boomerang to name a few. Despite the extensive list and their rather frustrating team ups, he was thankful that he had them instead of someone like the Joker. The Rogues at least had a code of conduct - one that included no killing.

"Look Cold, can we not do this today, it's my sister's birthday," Flash pleaded as he dodged a beam of ice shot from the man's weapon.

The Captain paused. "I really would stop, kid, but bills need to be paid."

The disguised Wally gave an inward groan. "Then let's do this quickly yea? I got to go shopping for a gift and get there before three. The usual rules?" Usual rules were simple. If Flash won their fight, the Captain would turn himself in. Of course, as the Captain loved to point out the next time he pulled a heist, that didn't mean he'd _stay_ caught.

Len grinned. "You're on."

...

"Saw you on the television, Walls," James commented as he slung an arm around Wally's shoulder. "Taking on Captain Freezer again? And I heard you've been quoting me."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Wally grinned sheepishly. He did have a habit of acting like James in the heat of the moment.

James slapped Wally's back. "Little red, I'm honoured you'd use my obligatory quips on national television. Shows how much of a great role model I am."

"His little adventure made him late, much like you James," Al retorted. "For the fastest man alive, you sure are slow."

"Oooh, burn," Teddy jeered mockingly, ruffling Albus' hair, much to his consternation. "That one was original."

The professors' ears turned red. "Oh please, like you could do better."

The CEO of Lupin Corp raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to prove he could, in fact, do better, when Wally caught sight of Lily and sped off to her.

"Well if it isn't the Flash himself," Lily teased, pinching his cheek. "Did you run all the way across the pond for little ol' me?"

"Only for the most beautiful girl in the world," Wally told his fellow auror (because that was what Wally technically was - if a subdivision - with his new card, despite not having magic himself), who flushed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Flatterer." She gazed at the gift in his hands. "Is that for me?"

Wally smirked. "Nah this is for some thirty year old hag called Lily, not you, Miss Twenty One."

Lily whacked him lightly on the arm. "Losing your charm, Charming."

Wally rubbed the 'sore' appendage. "I was charming once?"

The woman ignored him. "You're really buffing out," Lily mused as she squeezed the arm. "Dad's been running you through the ringer."

"Merlin yes," Wally agreed, remembering when he had stumbled out, black and blue from the infamous Harry Potter auror training. And that was _with_ his hyper accelerated healing. "But I don't regret it for all the ice mochas in the world. It's gotten me out of a pinch more than a few times."

"Cissy get back here!" Wally caught the two month baby which was giggling as it zoomed through the air at breakneck speeds.

"Thanks Walls," Rose panted as she caught up, taking her daughter from his hands. "She's been using magic left and right ever since she first stole my wand. Oh," she realised what she just said to him. "Sorry Wally, that was insensitive."

"Nah it's all good," the squib returned genuinely. "I prefer my own gig to wizardry, to be honest."

"I heard about that," Rose admitted, giving a cheeky grin. "Joining the superhero crowd huh? Quite a few people have taken that route lately, especially in America. I heard the Zatara family were thinking about going public. Superhero public I mean." The Zataras already worked as stage magicians.

That was news to Wally. "You mean Zatanna?" James and the American witch were still going strong after almost two years now and there was already talk about the two making it official. Wally liked the dark haired beauty, thinking she suited his mischievous older brother perfectly.

Rose nodded. "If it's true, we'll have two Supers in the family."

Wally smiled a little at that. It would be pretty cool to have someone to share the joys and woes of the superhero life.

"With the way Flash's getting famous, you'll at least have the honour of always being his first crush," Lily teased as she tickled Cissy, who squealed in delight.

Wally's ears tinged pink at the reminder, but he quickly turned the tables on his elder sibling. "At least I wasn't crushing on my dad."

Lily flushed before giving him a glare. "Give me that damn present."

Wally blinked, having almost forgotten that he still had it in his hands. It was covered slightly in baby drool, but otherwise fine.

"You're still as terrible at wrapping as usual," Lily observed as she tore open the paper. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Wally, you shouldn't have!"

It wasn't Authentic Greek jewellery, which was what Wally really wanted to give his precious sister (and something he couldn't afford), but it _was_ something rather hard to come by unless you knew where to look. Wally had acquired the parseltongue plant from it's source in India. Lily was the only parselmouth in the family besides their father.

"Viper Vine," Lily murmured in awe. "This must have cost you an arm and a leg."

"Something like that," Wally agreed unconvincingly. It had only cost him the same as lunch actually. He could see why she got that impression though, imports were excessively dear thanks to a supplier having a monopoly on the market. "So you like it?"

"Like? I love," Lily informed him. "You rank second highest on the gifts this year, congrats."

"Aw, shucks. Who beat me?" Wally questioned.

"Dad," Lily told him before conspiratorially whispering, "He's given me a month of no paperwork."

Well, there was no way to beat that.


End file.
